


strong objections to the lady

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Series: induce me to unfold [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Leverage
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conclusion had seemed obvious: a mid-life crisis complicated by a predatory young woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strong objections to the lady

It had seemed like such a straightforward job at first glance.

A suspicious bombing incident had killed the leadership of a British firm that dealt in historical research and antiquities; afterward, a disgraced former employee had seized control of all surviving assets and given them over to the American who'd been the catalyst for his dismissal in the first place. The conclusion had seemed as obvious as presented: a mid-life crisis complicated by a predatory young woman.

The older gentleman who'd contacted Leverage Consulting through Sophie had wanted the wayward ex-employee disgraced, the girl and the friends she'd hired to run the firm into the ground ruined, and their assets transferred to several retired employees eager to restore WC Holdings to its former prosperity. A job right in their ballpark. Nate had quickly agreed, and though old Wyndham-Pryce had made Eliot vaguely uneasy, he hadn't felt strongly enough to object.

He swallowed, feeling the press of a spiked heel over his jugular, and looked up into the offended expressions of the blonde and brunette who'd just handled him like a rag doll.

He must be going soft. He should have _known_ there was more to this situation than first appeared.


End file.
